1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power amplifiers, and more specifically to a power amplifier providing high efficiency.
2. Related Art
Power amplifiers provide power-amplification to signals driving corresponding transducers (or loads in general). For example, a power amplifier used in audio applications provides power amplification for an audio signal delivered into a low impedance speaker. In general, a power amplifier receives an input signal and generates an output signal with a power (product of voltage and current) greater than that of the input signal.
Efficiency of a power amplifier is a ratio of the total power delivered to the output of the power amplifier in the audio band to the total power drawn from the power supply powering the power amplifier. It is generally desirable that a power amplifier be designed to provide high efficiency, while also satisfying one or more other requirements.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.